


tarot

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: Colt is not so against tarot when Freya plays her cards right.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	tarot

Freya sat down on the bed with a tarot deck in hand, it was not like her to believe in such things but there was beauty to the black cards with golden drawings. It had caught her attention on the window of an occult store just as the sun brightened the reflective surface of the intricate calligraphy.

The shift of the mattress had brought Colt’s attention to her. “Don’t tell me you believe in tarot reading?”

She smiled maliciously to herself while suffling the cards (which was kind of a dificult task given it was bigger than her hands) before looking at him. “So what if I do?”

“I’m gonna make fun of you…” he squeezed her thigh and kissed hear her knee where she placed three chosen cards as instructed by the store owner. “Just a little.”

“That’s too bad,” she burried her fingers into Colt’s hair. “The tarot cards said we should fuck, but since you don’t believe in it…”

He pulled her down to him just as she was getting out of the bed and kissed her wicked smile away until she was left breathless. “You’re the devil.”

She whispered before biting her bottom lip. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A tweet, which I don't have the link anymore, inspired this.


End file.
